Sol Hamlet
| image= | affltion= Longtail Gang| ocupation= Captain, Chairman| extra1= | bounty= 171,000,00}}| devil fruit= | }} "Flash Fox" Sol Hamlet is the former and last prince of the Longtail Kingdom and the current chairman and founder of the Longtail Gang. His battle with his sister and Queen Luna Hamlet marked the end of the Royal Longtail Family's rule over the Longtail Kingdom, creating the Fallen Longtail Kingdom. He received his first bounty of 13,000,000 for stealing two devil fruits from under the watch of a Marine base preparing to send them as cargo to Dr. Vegapunk for research. His bounty has gradually climbed with every heist from the Navy, but jumped to 161,000,000 after killing Queen Luna and destroying the Longtail Kingdom. His bounty is currently 171,000,000. Appearance Sol is a thin, white skinned male. He is almost always dresses with white as his primary color and navy blue as the secondary color. His preferred clothing is: a white hoodie with ripped-off sleeves, white cargo shorts, navy blue gloves, navy blue suede boots, a navy blue scarf, white goggles, a navy blue belt with the logo of the Longtail Gang as a belt buckle, and a white holster on his back for his staff. His hair is white and shoulder length, with a small ponytail on top of his head and to the left, and hair hanging over his left eye. He wears a pair of silver earrings with sapphires hanging from them. He also wears navy blue toe and fingernail paint. He was also born with white eyes, a sign of good fortune in Longtail Tribe culture. His height is 5' 6" (168 cm) and his weight is 128 pounds (58 kg). Due to eating the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inari's Kitsune, he has had his body's appearance frozen at age 15, when he ate the Devil Fruit after stealing it from a Marine base. He also has a slightly feminine figure and lacks a deep voice. He has often been mistaken for a child, a woman, and sometimes even both, due to these complications. Before eating the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inari's Kitsune, he wore a white fox humanoid pelt as part of his normal attire, per Longtail tribe practice. He retired it, believing that he had become is his animal embodiment and no longer needed it. He also carries a four foot, 1.5" diameter, staff that he calls Sea Staff Adam. His belt is also lined with several small navy blue pouches that houses items like smoke bombs and other gadgets that he uses. He also sometimes carries around a 4' 6" yew bow and leather quiver that can hold a dozen arrows. In his hybrid Zoan transformation, he appears as an anthropomorphic fox. His face gains a muzzle and canine nose, his ears migrate to the top of his head and become fox shaped. He also grows five 6' 6" tails. His legs become canine-like and his nails grow into claws on both his hands and feet. White fur covers his body with the exception of his chest and abs. In his full Zoan transformation, he looks like a 4' tall artic fox, with the exception of his five tails retaining their 6' 6" length. Personality At heart, Sol is a pacifist, like most Longtail Tribe members, but is not above killing or fighting if it is to protect family or friends. He fought and killed his sister Luna because she had caused significant harm to the Longtail Kingdom to the extent that he could no longer contain his anger, nor overlook what she had done, giving him the courage to kill her. As a master thief, he does not steal from poor people or those who are disadvantaged, but is willing to steal from businessman, especially corrupt ones, and the Marines. Through any situation, Sol remains loyal and dedicated to anyone he calls his friend. Nonetheless, Sol is very calm, laid-back, level-headed, rational, and manages to keep a cool head in stressful and chaotic situations. During heists, he will often crack jokes about how easy it is sometimes. When confronting the Marines, he also will kid around with and make of their abilities if he senses no trouble in the surrounding area or the skill level of his enemies. If any heist plan breaks down or new variables are introduced, he is quick to come up with a new plan that takes advantage of the new situation or disadvantages. During the heist that landed his gang two devil fruits, he was able to modify the plan so that he could walk away with a second Devil Fruit that had come into the harbor during the heist. He also is modest. If he has no reason to dislike an opponent or he does not consider a person as a target, he will downplay his abilities and talents and will sometimes also overrate his opposition's abilities. This also leads to his cautious nature to plan ahead in a fight and also feel out an opponent's techniques before he counters. He also believes in the good in any enemy. This lead to Sol wanting to recruit a hostile Sarah Van der Hagen, even resorting to a drastic strategy to bypass her abilities. Sol has a natural ability to quickly feel out an opponent and also come up with an efficient plan of attack. After realizing that Luna was stronger than his tails and their gripping ability, he was quick to abandon a direct confrontation style and switch to an attack and retreat strategy, utilizing the speed advantage he had over a powerful Luna. He also observant, even in the midst of battle. He is quick to notice small details and take advantage of them. This observation skill is what allowed him to notice that the smaller he made his point of contact with Luna's pearl substance, the farther it would penetrate her armor. Sol is also knowledgeable about a number of things including: famous pirates, bounty hunters, the Marines, and the Revolutionary Army members, science, and hunting. He has on a couple of occasions been able to take advantage of this knowledge to know the tendencies and abilities of enemies he has met. As his parents noticed, he has an outgoing personality and likes to meet new people. This makes him quick in gaining the trust of people that he comes in contact with. Abilities and Powers Five-Tails Style Sol has invented his own martial arts style called Five-Tails Style, which utilizes the five tails from his Zoan transformation, the freedom and control he possesses over their movement, and the fact that his tails are actually longer than his own arms. Five-Tails Style is mostly based on principles of close-combat grappling that restricts the enemies movements and either causing them to pass out or lowering their defense to allows punches and strikes to connect. Five-Tails Style also opens up his ability to use a modified version of Shigan through the use of Armament Haki and the tips of his tails, called Tip-Point Pistol, and his strongest attack, Tip-Point Heartbreaker. Sol has also learned to stack techniques from individual techniques to more powerful and effective techniques and create Levels within with what he considers his Zoan Method. He can also use his staff Adam in conjunction with his Five-Tails Style to unlock the Staff Method. Thieving Skills At the age of 8, Sol ran across a family heirloom known as The Arts of a Thieving Longtail. Inside the book there was a number of techniques. Techniques ranged from gadgets like smoke bombs and grappling hooks, to techniques like how to stand on sharp edges or run along ropes. He has mastered a number of techniques from the book and as also taught a few of them to other members of the crew. Marksmanship Sol is a decent shooter. He has demonstrated though his heists and hunting that he can shoot a bow and arrow accurately. He is not of the level of the ship's sniper Marissa Oscar nor the ship's inventor Sirena Del Vil, but is still considered a crack-shot shooter by most of his crew. Physical Abilities Sol lacks a true explosive punching style, instead relying on the strength of his staff, grappling his opponents with his five tails in Zoan hybrid form, or punching with his tails. By using his multiple tails to grapple, Sol can hold down enemies much larger and heavier than himself. He can also toss most normal opponents several feet, using their body to disrupt large groups of enemies. Sol's strongest feat of strength in terms of attacking power is use of the Shigan power, Armament Haki, and combining it with his Five-Tails Style to use Tip-Point Heartbreaker. The heaviest enemy he has managed to subdue completely is 740 pounds. Speed, balance, and agility are Sol's greatest physical abilities. Sol is extremely fast, quickly leading to his mastery of Soru at the young age of 13 after three years of training. Sol can both quickly attack and separate from an opponent before they can counter if they are not another Soru user or superfast human, though he can outpace even a few of those types of people. Sol is also light on his feet and has tremendous balance and can perform a number of acrobatic thieving abilities, including standing on small points and edges of blades and running along wires. Sol can withstand a moderate amount of damage. He will want to continue to fight if it is imperative, but due to his smaller frame, will not be able to absorb the damage well. He does, however, have the stamina to fight long battles in which he does not suffer significant damage. While in both of his devil fruit forms, he also gains the ability to hunt down enemies by scent. This is due to foxes being defined as a canine, having a sense of smell comparable to other dogs as such. Weapons He carries around a staff that he has named Sea Staff Adam. Sea Staff Adam is made of Jewel Tree Adam, with a core of Sea Prism Stone. It is also tipped with Sea Prism Stone. He uses this staff to cover-up his lack of combative skills with Armament Haki. He also uses the staff in combination with his Five-Tails style to further extend his attack range. He is competent with a bow and has used it to create tightropes to walk along. He is also proficient in hunting with his yew bow and has been trained to a higher level by master archer and fellow crewmate Marissa Oscar. Devil Fruit For further information: Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inari's Kitsune Sol Hamlet ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inari's Kitsune, a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that grants him a few abilities, most notably the ability to transform into a five-tailed white fox that allows him to access his signature Five-Tails Style fighting style. His own unique method within the fighting style is the Zoan Method, though he also uses the Staff Method. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Observation Sol's greatest aspect of Haki is that of Observation. During the fight with Luna, this was the reason why he was able to avoid most of her attacks. He can also use Haki in conjunction with his devil fruit powers to observe the location of devil fruit users within 10km of himself, as well as other life forms at least the size of rabbits. Sol said during the fight with Luna that his Observation Haki was his greatest pride as a fighter. Busōshoku Haki: Armament Sol has a basic understanding of Armament Haki. He can not use it as a form of armor or protection. He also cannot fully coat a limb or tail when he punches or grabs, which prevents him from grabbing a Logia Devil Fruit user. The most he can do is coat individual claws, fangs, or tail tips. By doing this, he can catch swords with his claws, crush objects with his fangs, or pierce armor and puncture skin with his tails. He is currently training to gain a higher ability of Armament Haki. Relationships Longtail Gang Sarah Van der Hagen Sarah Van der Hagen and Sol have a complicated relationship over time. When the two first met three years ago when the Longtail Gang decided they needed a full-time doctor, the first choice being Sarah, a pirate that had been running from the Marines for over a year by the time that they had met. Sol and Sarah butted heads a lot due to Sarah's fiery stubbornness and Sol's desire to slow down and think things through. Over time and after a heist in which the two had to work entirely in tandem, however, the two grew to understand each other after being forced to work together. Sol soon discovered that he and Sarah shared a lot of interested and started to get closer to her. One month after the Battle of Marineford, Sol started to consider Sarah to be his girlfriend, with the feelings reciprocated to him. Three Valkyries After being place in Inari's Village in Longtail Kingdom following the Venus Incident, Sol met the three companions that would make up the Longtail Gang's Three Valkyries: Selena Del Rosa, Serena Del Marco, and Sirena Del Vil. Despite the trio being older than him, he sees the three as his younger sisters and works hard to protect them from harm, but also allows them to make their own decisions. He completely trusts their decision-making abilities and their unique abilities and talents. He also allows them to oversee the other members of the crew and make sure that they are taken care of. Rest of the Crew Sol respects and trusts in the abilities of the remainder of his crew. AS the final say in crew members that join, he has expressed that he trusts in the abilities of the crew members. Family Parents Sol was well respected by his parents Rojo and Magenta, and he respected them. They gave him a wide reign to do what he wanted, yet he respected that and followed the rules that they had set for him. He was also deeply depressed by their deaths because he loved them deeply. Luna Sol had a checked history with his sister Luna. When he was younger, he respected his sister as she often was the one in charge of him. After his parents death, he respected that Luna was protecting him by hiding him in Inari Village. After his sister started to pass the Pearl Principles, he began to be concerned by his sister's actions, but assumed that everything level out soon. After returning to Longtail Kingdom after being gone for six years, he realized that his sister had gone off on a dark road and he tried to return her to the light. After Luna told him that his sister had killed their parents, however, Sol realized that this dark nature was a part of her and that she had to die in order to protect the Longtail Tribe. In her death, Sol was sadden by her death, but has grown to accept that what he did was right. History 23 years ago, Sol was born in Blue Ramparts, the Royal Longtail Family's castle, on December 28. He was born to King Rojo and Queen Magenta, and was the second of two children, with his sister being 13 at the time of his birth. During his childhood, he loved to adventure around the castle and would love to sneak around the castle grounds. He also was also allowed to attend school in Capitol Town, as his parents believed that while they had allowed Luna to be taught by tutors in the castle, it would benefit the more out-going Sol to be around other children his age. He would also hang out with them in his spare time and also invite them occasionally back to Blue Ramparts. The King and Queen loved that their child was out-going, but also smart, and thus gave him a lot of room to do what he wanted. When he was 8, he stumbled across a hidden room near Blue Ramparts' treasury room, a room containing a lone book and a number of rare treasures. The book he found was The Arts of a Thieving Longtail''and he was quickly interested in the book and the many things written inside of it. He fell in love with the stories contained inside of the book and the numerous techniques contained inside. It quickly became apparent to Sol that his family's bloodline was strong in him and that he was fated to become a Master Thief. He decided that he would memorize the techniques within and master them, and then when he was older, if the White Moon Edict was enacted, use the techniques to create his own Master Thief Guild by making it a pirate crew. It was about this time that he learned his animal embodiment was a white fox. When he was 10, Sol had to endure the Venus Incident. During the Venus Incident, his father Rojo and mother Magenta were believed to have been murdered by one of the manor's maids, although no strong evidence existed against the maid, much less anyone else. Luna and Sol were the only heirs left to take the throne and the villages of the kingdom were asked to choose which family member should take the throne. In the following election, Luna was easily pronounced the new Queen of Longtail Kingdom due to how young he was compared to his sister, who was of the right age to take the throne. He was then secretly sent to Inari Village by his sister Luna in order to protect him from another possible murder attempt. He was placed in the custody of the village's chief Adolpho Majora. After initially arriving in Inari Village, Sol felt extremely lonely. This was caused by the lack of knowledge of people in the village, the massive environmental shock of having to leave a big town and having to go to small village, and, most importantly, losing the connections to his family. He also was feared by number of other children in the village because he was considered an outsider due to his growing up in a different place on the island. He was placed with three other teens under the watch of Adolpho Majora: Serena Del Marco, Selena Del Rosa, and Sirena Del Vil. The four initially did not get along, but after quickly learning that all four wanted to leave the island to explore the world for some reason or another, they quickly bonded together. As time passed over the next 3 years, the group continued to grow stronger by hunting the wild animals of the Longtail Kingdom. They also trained for combat, with Sol focusing on training how to fight with a staff. During this training, he also taught the others parts of the book ''The Arts of a Thieving Longtail in order to help them grow as a group. He also unlocked Observation Haki during this time. He was also quickly becoming concerned with his sister and the new Queen Luna, as she had started to ask the citizens of the kingdom to pay out large amounts of taxes and that doing so was hurting the people of the nation. After 3 years of living in Inari Village, Sol and his friends decided that they had grown strong enough to leave the island, but that before they left, they would leave a message against Luna. They decided to steal from several royal convoys across the nation and left messages stating that they had done it. After learning that Luna got the message, the crew christened themselves the Longtail Gang, stole a small ship from a coastal city and left the nation. One year following them leaving the island, Sol and his crew talked to and recruited Marissa Oscar.(SIP) Two years following them leaving the island, Sol and the crew fought and recruited Marcus Oliver.(SIP) Immediately after recruiting Marcus, the crew invaded a Navy base and stole from it two Devil Fruits, one of which was Sol's Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inari's Kitsune. It also marked his first major confrontation with an enemy that did not become a crewmate. During this heist, Sol was able to unlock Armament Haki almost immediately after eating his Devil Fruit. The events of this heist also led to his first bounty of 10,000,000. Four years ago, at the age of 19, Sol returned to Longtail Kingdom and was horrified by the amount of damage that Luna had done to the nation. He had been aware that the kingdom had not been doing well, but he did not expect to see the poor condition that the country was in. He quickly learned that a large number of citizens were about to attack Blue Ramparts in order to overthrow Queen Luna. This lead him to plan an attack in which he could take out his sister by taking advantage of the situation. Splitting the crew in two, Sol took Selena and Marissa to Blue Ramparts to confront his sister and her two elite bodyguards. Sol manage through his plan to get a one-on-one fight with his sister. During the resulting fight, Sol learned that Luna had killed their parents when he was little, causing Sol to finally lose all hope for his sister, giving him the courage and resolve to kill his sister. In the aftermath of the fight, Sol was able to regain possession of The Thievius Longtailus. He also received a bounty of 161,000,000. Three years ago, Sol and the crew were able to purchase a new ship from Water 7 that they named the Skidbladnir. He was also able to recruit Mark Rivera during their trip to pick up the ship. (SIP) Shortly after securing the crew's new ship, Sol fought and recruited Sarah Van der Hagen. (SIP) About one month after the events of the Battle of Marineford, Sol started to feel deep feelings for Sarah Van der Hagen. He was at first furious with himself for feeling that way because he did not want to complicate things between the members of the crew. After Sarah approached him for being weird, he admitted his feelings to her, to which she quickly admitted that she had been feeling similar feelings. The quickly started to become closer and the crew began to the two as boyfriend and girlfriend. Currently, Sol is on a remote island in the middle of training his body to fully master Armament Haki. Major Battles *Sol Hamlet vs. Marcus Oliver (Won, Oliver Recruited to Longtail Gang) *Sol Hamlet vs. Marine Officer (Won) *Sol, Marissa, Selena vs. Luna and Elite Guard (Split into individual battles) *Sol Hamlet vs. Luna Hamlet (Won, Luna Killed) *Sol Hamlet vs. Sarah Van der Hagen (Won, Sarah Recruited to Longtail Gang) Quotes "Luna, look how you have fallen. You were once my light, but now you have been eclipsed by greed." (First words to Luna following her revealing that she killed their parents, the King and Queen.) "I don't like to worry. It will only make hair whiter." (Words to his crewmates.) "You couldn't hit the broadside of a galleon if you were standing next to it." (Taunt to countless Marines.) Theme Songs Trivia *According to his crewmates and Longtail Tribe people, he could probably race Admiral Kizaru and win. Sol insists that the only way he could win that race is if Kizaru was wearing concrete boots. *Sol loves to read manga in his free time. *His blood type is A. *Among his crew and friends, he prefers to lounge around in his full animal Zoan transformation. *His thieving skills and dream to be a Master Thief are similar to PlayStation hero Sly Cooper. External Links *An article on kitsune - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Longtail Tribe Member Category:Thief Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Soru User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Shigan User Category:Male Category:SentinelBlue Category:Superhuman Stealth Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Staff Wielder Category:Longtail Gang Member Category:Bow and Arrow User